Something Old and Something Blue
by TimeLord293
Summary: One-shot story - My name is Kate Bradley. I met a man who had a time machine that could travel in time and space. This is the story of how I met him.


**A/N: Hello! Haven't posted anything in a while and I got bored so I thought I'd post a Doctor Who one-shot for you all. That and I've been dying to post a Doctor Who story for ages. :D This is my first Doctor Who story so I hope its good. Anyway this is just something I wrote ages ago that I've added more too and edited better. I hope I've got the Doctor in character enough, I always get paranoid that I make him OOC. This is basically what happened when a young girl stumbled across the TARDIS and the Doctor, being the Doctor had left the door open, haha. This is set around the time where the Pond's are on their Honeymoon and the Doctor is doing a bit of travelling by himself for a bit. :D Anyway I hope you enjoy it never the less. (Oh, and for those of you that are reading my Vampire Diaries story, sorry for not updating in a while, I've had severe writer's block, so I'm still trying to work out what to do next on that, though it should be updated soon now I've got my ideas back.) Anyway enjoy, feel free to leave a review. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters, if I did the Ponds wouldn't have been trapped in New York. Damn you Moffat! (shakes fist) :D**

Most people think that the universe is just an empty space around the Earth, but really its so much more than that. When you learn of the things the universe holds, the life that surrounds us, you start to think differently about everything, and you realise that we are not alone. There is more life in this universe than we could possibly imagine. Now I'm not saying that makes everything perfect. The universe may show us wonders, but it can also show us darkness and terrible things can still happen.

I'm saying this because I met someone a few months back, who has saved the Earth so many times. Not only has he saved Earth, but many other planets, galaxies, the entire universe itself, he has saved us all. He does this without us even realising, never stopping and never asking to be thanked. To me this man is like an angel, always protecting us, and saving us. He usually does this alone, but ocassionly he will have someone with him, someone that looks out for him. And there's this box. The blue box, that he calls the TARDIS. He said it travelled in time and space and that's what he does. He travels through time and space, saving people as he goes. This is the story of the Doctor and the TARDIS and this is how I met him.

XXX

It was a Tuesday afternoon. I was walking home after visiting my sister, Nicola. I was just walking round the corner of my street, when I noticed a blue box on the corner of the street. I stopped walking as I looked at it. It looked like a 1960's police box, the one's that the police used to use. My grandmother told me about those. It was weird. What was a 1960's police box doing on the corner of a street, went they don't even get used now a days? Was it a display of some sort? But I hadn't seen any signs advertising anything. Maybe it was someone's idea of a joke. I walked over to it and looked at it more closely. The box was a dark blue colour. It looked both old and new at the same time. There was a light on the top of it and a sign that said; Police Box - Public Call. On one door was a sign that said Pull to Open and on the other door was a St John's ambulance sign. As I looked at the doors however, I noticed that one of them was open slightly. My curiousity got the better of me so, without thinking I pushed open the door and stepped inside. I thought it was odd that I could push the door open, when the sign on the front said Pull to Open. Well, I would have thought this had I not been so preoccupied by the fact that the box was bigger on the inside. The inside was huge. It looked like some sort of control room. There was a large console in the middle of the room, which was covered in lots of weird buttons and levers. I looked around in amazement, as I climbed the small set of stairs that led to the console. I looked at the console more closely.

As I was looking at the console, I noticed something laying behind it. I walked over to it to see what it was, and my eyes widened in shock. This place was one thing, but this was another. Laying on the floor by the console was what looked like a human body. It looked like a woman, but there were wires and bits of machinery sticking out of it. It was like some sort of robot. I blinked in confusement. What the hell was this place? What was this thing laying there? As I was trying to get my head round all of this, I heard footsteps. They were coming from one of the sets of stairs that were at the side of the room, which, i assumed led off to other places, which made me wonder how big this thing was. Part of me wanted to run, but another part of me wanted to stay, to get to the bottom of this bizarre situation. The person walked down the stairs that were furthest away from me and I looked up just as a man approached the console. At first he didn't notice me, but when he did he sort of did a double take and looked at me.

"Ah, how did you get in here, then?" He asked me. He seemed very energetic. I looked at him blankly, not knowing what to say.

"You can't have broken in..." He looked at the robot that was lying on the floor still.

"Your not a robot are you?" He walked over to me, speaking quite fast.

As he got closer to me, I managed to get a proper look at him. He had brown floppy hair, that went into a side fringe and he wore a tweed jacket with a pink shirt underneath and red bowtie. He had black trousers on with black boots. This strange collection of clothes actually suited him in a way. As I was taking in his appearance i hadn't realised that he had been talking the whole time, again very fast.

"So come on then, how did you get in? Are you an alien, vegetable, mineral?... Are you a sto-away?" He asked me all these quesions. I stood there not knowing what to say.

"Umm..."

He got out some sort of metal tube thing and turned it on. It lit up like a torch when he turned it on and he pointed it at me and started waving it around.

"Well according to the sonic your human, so that just leaves how you got in," He started to talk mostly to himself.

"Umm... Through the door?" I said uncertainly.

"Through the door? How did you get through the door? You not transparent are you?" He poked me in the arm as if to prove that I was solid.

"No... I _walked _through the door. As in I opened it, then walked through," I said looking at him in disbelief. He blinked, then looked at the doors, then back at me and a sudden look of realisation came across his face.

"Oooh... I see... I left the door open didn't I? " He said, looking at me sheepishly.

"Err... Yeah you did," I said nodding.

"Oh, well in that case, hello!" He said, brightly with a grin.

"Um, hello," I said, a little uncertainly again.

"I'm the Doctor and this is the TARDIS," He said, waving his arms at the room around us.

"What's your name then?"

"I'm Kate. Kate Bradley," I said, looking at him curiously. There was something about this guy that made me kind of trust him.

"Nice to meet you Kate Bradley!" He said to me brightly.

"Err, thanks... What did you say this place was again?" I asked him curiously.

He had called it the TARDIS or something. I looked around again. It was definately not anything, normal that was for sure. I thought back to what he said earlier, well what I could understand of it. He had mentioned aliens hadn't he? Aliens? I never really really thought they existed. My train of thought was broken by the Doctor talking again.

"Its called the TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions In Space, and its mine," He explained to me proudly. Okay, so it was some sort of machine then. A space ship, maybe?

"Okay... So what does it do?" I asked as I tried to process this information.

"It does all sorts of things! But mostly it travels through time and space," He said to me again.

"Right...," I said, blinking slightly in surprise, wondering if he was telling the truth. Well judging by the size of the thing and how it was bigger on the inside, things couldn't get any stranger, so it must have been true.

"Yes, its a bit hard to take in when you first look at it, but theb you accept the real beauty of it," He said, noticing the way I looked around at the place. I noticed tha when he spoke about the TARDIS he alway had note of pride in his voice. He really did love that machine, though I later learned that it was so much more than just a mere machine. I had to admit though he was right about it being beautiful. There was something about it that had a certain beauty to it.

"Its bigger on the inside," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Haha. I love it when people say that," the Doctor said, grinning slightly. I looked at him, and couldn't help but smile slightly at how strange he was, but it was a good sort of strange.

"So," the Doctor said clapping his hands together. "Have you got any more questions? I don't usually allow questions, but as your new to all this, I'll make an acception." He smiled at me warmly.

I tried to think of what question to ask him, which was hard as I had millions of questions I wanted to ask. I looked down slightly, trying to think, of what to ask him first. As I looked down, I saw the robot thing, which was still lying on the floor next to the console. The arrival of the strange man had made me forget about that. I nearly jumped as when i registered that it was still there. The Doctor must have spotted my reaction, as he also looked down and saw the robot.

"Ah, yes. Your probably wondering what that is aren't you?" He said matter of factly. I nodded in response.

"Its an android from the planet K234. She went a bit hay wire, so I had to drain her power," He explained. I looked at him blankly again.

"So its an alien?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Well, no its an android, but its from an alien planet," He said, nodding.

"Oh, right yeah," I shook my head slightly. My words never made sense when I saw something I couldn't understand.

"So, there's other life then? Like aliens?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. There's loads of life out there! In fact your looking at one," He said, smiling slightly. I looked at him in disbelief.

"What? Your an alien?"

"Yep. I'm a Timelord," He said, looking at me impressively. I shook my head slightly in awe. Wow. Aliens, space ships, time travel... I was wrong when I thought things couldn't get stranger.

"And you travel in time and space, helping people?" I asked, indicating towards the android.

"Well, yeah, most of the time I'm running around saving people. Lots of running. But still amazing though," He said with a wide smile.

"So, do you do all this on your own then?" I asked him curiously.

"Sometimes I do, but I've got some friends that I'm travelling with at the moment, Amy and Rory. Their on theit Honeymoon at the moment, well their second Honeymon," He said, nodding slightly.

"What, are they having their Honeymoon, on another planet, then?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah, their on planet Sile. Great place for a holiday," He said, looking thoughtful for a moment. I looked down again, thoughtfully. It was amazing to think that their was other life in the universe. And to think that time travel was possible! No words could describe how wonderful that is.

"I'd love to travel the universe," I whispered, out loud. He looked at me and smiled, a knowing smile, a smile that told me he had seen people react this way before. He hesitated slightly.

"Well, you could come with me for one trip, I suppose, while Amy and Rory are away," He said hesitantly.

I was taken by surprise by this offer. I wanted to go, believe me I did, but I knew that if I went with him, I wouldn't want to come home, and I needed to be here, especially for Nicola, she was pregnant after all. I had to be there when my niece was born. I looked at him sadly, not wanting to decline, but knowing that I had to.

"I would, I really would... But I can't," I said sadly. He looked surprised for a moment.

"Oh... Okay," He said, a little uncertainly, as if this was new to him.

"Yeah, you see, my sister's pregnant and she's gonna be due soon, and I wanna be there when she has the baby... If I travel with you, what if I miss the birth?" I explained, to him, hoping that he won't feel bad that I turned him down.

"Ah, but its a time machine remember. I can get you back in time for you to be around when your sister gives birth," He explained, with a smile. I thought for a moment. It was possible then for me to go with him, and I wanted to, but, it was a lot to take in. I wasn't sure if I was ready for travelling properly yet, as I had only just found out about it all.

"I don't think I'm ready for going out there just yet. After all I have only just found out about all this. I just need time for it to sink in," I explained.

"Alright... How long will that take exactly?" the Doctor asked me, slightly puzzled, but yet understanding at the same time. I thought for a moment.

"I'll tell you what. If you ever want someone to travel with, just stop by and next time I'll be ready. Stop by after the baby's born or something," I suggested, starting to feel bad and wondering if I was making the right decision. I could be turning down a once in a life time opportunity.

"Alright, no promises though. I get busy, when I'm travelling," the Doctor said sternly, but there was a hint of a smile in his eyes though. I smiled.

"Okay, I understand that," I said nodding.

"Yes. It was nice meeting you, that's what human's say isn't it?" He said, a little unsure. I laughed a little.

"Yes, I believe so. It was nice to meet you too, Doctor. This has been... brilliant," I said, a little breathlessly. "Maybe I'll see you again, sometime," I added, thinking that I should probably leave.

"Oh, we'll meet again, eventually," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Good... Anyway, I should probably go now," I said, awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure," the Doctor said back. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well, goodbye then," I said as I started to walk towards the doors. He looked at me, and smiled a brilliant smile.

"Goodbye Kate Bradley. I hope we see each other again," He said as he smiled.

"Yeah me too," I smiled, and walked out the door again.

Before I closed the door, I looked back at the Doctor and waved. He waved back and winked at me, smiling still. I laughed, then with a final glance at the TARDIS I closed the door, properly this time. I started to walk away and just as I was walking I heard a grinding, wheezing sort of noise and looked back just as the TARDIS was fading out of sight. It was a beautiful sound. It sounded old, but alive. That's what the TARDIS was alive. Something old and something blue and something alive. I stared at the now empty space, where the TARDIS had been moments before, for a few seconds, then turned around and walked home.

So that was how I met the Doctor and now a few months have passed since then. My sister has had her baby and is coping alright. It was one of the most wonderful moments of my life to have a new niece, to see my sister become a mother. Knowing that there was more life in the universe hs made me appreciate just how precious life is. Every new life that is produced is a small miricle and now I realise that more than ever. And now as I write this, I look around the empty park that I'm sitting in. Everything is ordinary, nothing seems out of place. Well everything except the small blue box that is by the woods nearby...


End file.
